Crimson Love
by songhamitra backstreet
Summary: He meets her at Carlisle's office.He just can't seem to get away from her.Why?Because she smells good or she looks very pretty?Or there's more to it?Find out....


**CRIMSON LOVE**

Nightmare:

It was a dark night. She was wandering alone in the forest. She was lost in the woods. Sweat prickled down her forehead. She was scared, very scared. Suddenly rain pour down and it started to thunder. She became numb with cold and fear. She couldn't move and her throat was so dry that she couldn't even scream for help. She didn't know what to do.

Wait, is that a sound? Sound of people? It was low but sharp. She found a ray of hope. She walked towards the source of sound. It was getting closer and closer. She stepped carefully but quickly. Yes, behind the huge tree, in the absolute darkness, there stood two shadows. What were they doing? They were almost on each other, no, the woman was on the man. She stopped for a second thinking that she might be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She felt embarrassed. She tried to step back quietly, but right then the woman looked straightly at her.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. But no sound came out. Her eye were fixed on the woman's face. Blood was dripping from the corner of her lips. It was coming towards her. She tried to run back and she did, but it was as if she didn't. The woman was standing right in front of her. Its eyes were coal black, skin was colorless white. It stretched its long fingers to touch her, the fingers moved closer and touched her cheek. Only then she knew its hands were ice cold. She tried to scream but in vain. Its face drew closer, she could feel its hair on her face. She felt the icy lips touch her neck and finally she screamed.

She could still feel the ice cold fingers touching her but the environment was much warmer and bright. She couldn't dare open her eyes. She kept screaming, pleading, crying with her eyes closed. Then, she heard a voice say, "_**Its ok, everything's alright. Its**_ _**fine**_." She became very still. The voice was so calm and reliable. She knew she could depend on it. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a handsome, caring face leaning over her. He said, "_**Its ok. Don't worry, I'm here now**_."

And there was nothing on this earth that could make her not to believe in this angel's word.

The Info:

" _**Here's her medical record, Doctor**_." Said Sister Stella. "_**It's a definite case of shock**_."

"_**Hmm, but why was she shocked? Who brought her here?"**_ asked Doctor Cullen while reading the reports.

"_**The Indians found her in the forests, unconscious. They brought her here**_."

"_**Could they tell anything about the reason? She seems to be in a pretty bad shape. Whatever shocked her should be terrifying**_." Carlisle went on," _**But what was she doing in the forest so late at night? And, who is she? I've never seen her before!**_"

"_**As to police sources, she is Ariana Cruiser. Its her first day at Forks. She's the new scholarship student of the High School . Pity, she's an orphan. Police assumes that she lost her way in the forest from the bus stop**_."

"_**You seem to be pretty well-informed**_."

" _**I know more than I should**_." She realized that she had **said** more than she should.

"_**What do you mean?**_"

"_**Nothing**_." She replied hastily.

"_**Cat's out of the bag, Sister. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone**_." Carlisle smiled and **that** did it.

"_**Ok. Its not that I believe it. Its just that I heard her screams and mumbles**_."

"_**What did you hear?**_" Carlisle asked patiently.

"_**Well, actually**_ ," she hesitate for a few moments, "_**Its just some stupid words."**_

"_**What exactly did you hear?**_"

"_**She was telling about some woman sucking blood from a man in the forest. She often mentioned her beauty, speed and icy skin**_."

"_**What else**_?"

"_**Oh! Do you expect me to hear all those blabbering?"**_ she snorted.

"_**O. Thanks for the information. It should be helpful in her treatment.**_" Carlisle thanked her whole-heartedly.

"_**My pleasure, Doctor!**_" Sister Stella smiled. She was at this man's service like every other nurse in the hospital.


End file.
